Words Not Spoken
by Simply Rexene
Summary: An Omegaverse AU featuring Axel and Roxas. People.. people still like this ship, right? I'm not the only one left?


_**PLEASE READ!**_

 **Author** **'s Note:** _Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've written. I had a baby boy back in September, and it's been so hard to find free time anymore! (I named him Lincoln for the sole purpose of calling him Link, btw. LoZ for the win! …My husband wouldn't let me name him Sora lol.) I also discovered Voltron while I've been living the stay-at-home-mom life, and I kinda fell head first into the Klance fandom for awhile. But! I've been playing all the KH games in anticipation of KHIII, and my mind is totally back in the game for an akuroku fic._

 _This idea was originally a Klance fic I'd written the first chapter of. You might've even seen it on here if you still get updates from me. But this will be a touch different in order to match the character's personalities better. It takes place in an omegaverse AU, and if you don't know anything about them I really recommend looking it up before reading! I found a really good article by omegaversethings on Tumblr when I was doing my research, and my omegaverse rules are pretty solidly based off of their articles with some of my own flair added here and there._

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** _Before you even read this, be aware that it will contain at ANY point in time violence, abuse, foul language, sexual scenarios, suicide, blood and dominant/submissive behavior. If any of these things are offensive to you, or if you are under the age of 18, please DO NOT read this fanfic. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON._

 _(Also the cover art is not mine! All credit goes to the artist, and I wish I knew who that was!)_

 **Shameless Self Promotion:** _If you guys are enjoying the story, please let me know by leaving a review below! I'm also now on Instagram if you want real time updates and special content. I'm simplyrexene pretty much anywhere, so it's easy to find me. I'll be putting some little side stories and other content up on my Insta, so I really recommend following me there! You might even get some art out of me when my new graphics tablet shows up._

 _ **Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!**_

...

 **Words Not Spoken**

 _Chapter One_

If silence could kill, Axel would be dead on the floor right now. Deceased, departed and drooling out the side of his mouth as rigor mortis set in. It was never this quiet in the emergency room. There was always at least one basket case laying around complaining about their elbow feeling funny, or a teenager who brilliantly decided to snort a condom up their nose after watching a YouTube video.

And it wasn't like Axel wanted people to get hurt just so he'd have something to do, but God damn! He was only halfway into a 30 hour shift and he'd seen two patients all day.

"For the love of God, Demyx, if you don't stop it I'm gonna jam those pencils into your eye sockets!" he barked, on his last nerve with his coworker's incessant noise. He'd been drumming on the nurse's station with a couple of pencils for the past half hour.

Demyx jumped out of his skin at the sudden outburst, the pencils dropping out of his hands and rolling under the desk. "You don't have to be so bitchy, you know. What, are you on your man period again?"

"It's called rut, and no I'm not," Axel spoke through gritted teeth. Were all betas this stupid, or was it just his luck that his best friend happened to be? "Just stop with the noise. Please."

"I can't help it! I'm bored, and I have an idea for a song stuck in my head. I wish I had my guitar with me," Demyx pouted, sitting down in a rolling chair and starting to kick himself back and forth across the nurse's station.

Axel groaned loudly as his friend began humming a tune, squeezing his stress ball so hard that it nearly burst open. "Now you're humming. Do you even realize how annoying you are?"

"Do you even realize how crabby you are? Relax, man! Prescribe yourself some Prozac or something."

The tall redhead stood up, stepping around the desk before he murdered the other nurse. "I'm going for a coffee run."

"Remember the cream! I like mine as white as your pasty ass!" Demyx called after him, spinning around in his chair until he nearly fell out of it.

"You like my ass so much, you can kiss it!" he yelled over his shoulder, heading out into the lobby to fight with the old as hell coffee machine.

It took him about 20 minutes to get two cups filled, but he somehow managed it. After dumping half the container of cream into Demyx's cup, along with about 8 scoops of sugar, he put lids on them and headed back to the ER.

"Where the hell have you been?! I need your fucking help!" Demyx exclaimed, looking incredibly exasperated.

Axel glanced around at the still empty room. "…With?"

His friend grabbed him by the sleeve of his scrubs and dragged him over to a corner of the room, pointing to a small boy in a black hoodie that was huddled on the floor between a bed and the wall. "Someone dumped him outside the ER a few minutes ago. We got him inside, but he just freaked out and crawled back here. I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me."

"I got this," Axel told him, handing him both cups of coffee. He got down on one knee in front of the kid and his senses were immediately bombarded with the strong scent of an omega in heat. "Hey there. My name is Axel, got it memorized? I'm the head nurse here. Do you need medical attention?"

The little omega met his eyes very briefly, just a flash of bright blue before he receded even further into his hoodie.

"I can't help you if you won't let me examine you," he tried to reason with him. "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you show me?"

The boy shifted slightly, and it drew Axel's attention to the fact that one of his arms wasn't in it's sleeve. It looked like he was holding pressure to something under his hoodie.

"I'm just going to unzip your jacket, okay?" he warned the omega, reaching forward slowly and trying not to make any sudden movements. He'd never seen an omega look so scared before.

To his surprise, the kid opened up his frame a little more so that Axel could do it. He grabbed the silver zipper and began to pull it down, at the same time reaching up and gently tugging his hood down. A mess of blond hair presented itself first, and then those big blue eyes that he'd only gotten a glimpse of before. But the next thing that he noticed was how sickly pale the omega looked, and when he glanced down further it became apparent why. He was holding pressure to a wound on his neck that was dripping blood down his side.

Forgetting his delicate approach to the situation, he grabbed the kid and hoisted him up onto the bed next to them. The omega's eyes went wide with surprise, but he still didn't speak a word. Axel grabbed a pair of gloves and tugged them on before slowly pulling his hand away from his neck.

"Fuck… Demyx! Get over here and help me!" he hollered, his blood boiling at what he was seeing.

His coworker ran over, ready to assist. "What's going on?"

"Look at this…" Axel grumbled, showing Demyx the chunk that had been bitten out of the poor omega's neck.

"Are those…?"

"Human bite marks? Yeah."

Demyx looked confused. "So… a person did this to him?"

Axel shook his head. "Not just any person. The bite is right over his scent glands. An alpha was trying to bond with him."

"Uhh… I've never bonded with someone before, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to attempt murder when you do it," Demyx commented, hooking the kid up to a monitor so they could keep track of his vitals.

"No, you sure as fuck are not," Axel growled, getting more pissed off at the situation by the moment. Never in all his years in the ER had he ever seen something like this. "Please tell us who did this to you," he begged the omega, struggling to keep enough pressure on the wound.

Demyx elbowed him. "He's out, man."

Axel looked up, and sure enough the kid had fallen unconscious. "God damn it… I can't get control of this bleeding! Get me a fucking surgeon!"

It only took about 5 minutes from the time Demyx paged surgery for a whole team of surgical interns to flood the ER, flocking around the omega like a pack of dogs looking for food.

"Saix, thank God…" Axel sighed when he saw the head of cardiothorasic surgery amongst the crowd. One of the interns took over pressure so he could step aside and explain. "A fucking alpha tore into him and took a huge chunk out of his neck. I managed to slow the bleeding down, but I'm afraid he punctured a vein."

The surgeon raised an eyebrow. "An alpha did this?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm pissed about it too."

"Why weren't we paged when he arrived?" Saix asked him, using his typical condescending tone.

Axel snorted. "'Cause he was dumped outside the ER like a piece of trash. We had no idea the wound was this bad."

"We'll take it from here. I'm going to get him up to surgery before he loses any more blood," Saix told him, nodding to his surgical team to get the boy upstairs.

For some reason, Axel was left very unsettled as they took him away. He knew that the omega would be in good hands. The best in the world, probably. But he was feeling an incredibly overwhelming sense to protect him, and he'd never felt that way about an omega before.

"God… who could do something like that? That omega is so young. Is he even old enough to mate?" Demyx wondered, plopping down in his desk chair again.

Axel looked down at his blood covered scrubs, his brain overloading a bit. "He was in heat, so he must be of age. But you're right. How could anybody take advantage of such an innocent kid?"

"He's never going to find a real mate now… Not with a scar like that and one of his scent glands taken out."

That's when it hit him. "You're right. And that's probably exactly what his alpha was thinking. I bet he thought if he ruined him for everyone else, he'd stay with him no matter what."

Demyx cringed. "God damn, that's cold. What kind of a sick monster would do something like that?"

If Axel had to guess, it was probably a stupidly arrogant alpha who drove everyone else he ever knew or loved out of his life and was now trying to manipulate a young, naive omega into being his mate. He'd seen plenty of assholes like that before, but none had ever tried something this horrible.

"I bet the guy has a tiny dick. He's gotta be overcompensating for something," Demyx continued, laughing at his own joke.

"It's not something to laugh about, Dem," Axel grumbled, grabbing his phone from behind the desk. "I'm going to go change. Page me if you need me."

As he stalked out of the ER and towards the nurse's lounge, he couldn't help but wonder if the kid's surgery was going well. He wished he'd at least gotten a name out of him. Calling him 'kid' was getting old already, especially when he was obviously a young adult.

...

Axel was glad when the next shift of nurses arrived and he could finally take a real break. He'd been so scatter-brained since that omega had come in that he nearly dosed a patient with the wrong amount of medicine. Trying to avoid losing his license, he stepped out and headed down to the cafeteria.

' _Hey, that John Doe you took in earlier is out of surgery. He'll be fine. I did a flawless repair on his vein. I couldn't save his scent gland though; it's trashed.'_

Staring down at the text message from Saix, every muscle in his body suddenly relaxed. _'Thanks for letting me know. Can you have one of your interns page me when he wakes up?'_

' _Yeah. I left you on his case so you can keep an eye on him. I've got more pressing patients to take care of.'_ Before Axel could reply, another message came in. _'I do have the next 20 minutes free, however.'_

' _...Where are you?'_

Abandoning his turkey sandwich, Axel rushed up to the third floor and made a beeline for the on-call room that Saix was in.

"Did anyone see you?"

Axel locked the door behind him, shaking his head. "No. I used super stealth."

Saix was already on top of him, his hands snaked around Axel's waist. "Good. Nobody can know about this."

"Yeah, yeah… you really think I want anyone finding out either?" he chuckled, leaning up slightly for a kiss. If anyone ever found out that he was bottoming to Saix, his reputation would be completely trashed. Alphas very rarely had relationships with one another, and they very, _very_ rarely bottomed to anyone. It was highly frowned upon in society for an alpha to submit to another alpha, but Axel couldn't help himself. Saix was way too sexy to resist. Plus, the surgeon had a superiority complex, so dominating another alpha was right up his alley. "Just don't knot me this time? We really can't afford to be stuck together. I want to go see that omega."

"It happened _one time_. Are you ever going to let me live it down?" Saix grumbled, his cheeks pinking up a little.

The nurse grinned. "Not a chance."

"I should do it just to spite you now," he countered, staring Axel down.

"You won't. You know your pager could go off any second, as could mine, and you'd never let this affect how you do your job," Axel reminded him, immediately winning the argument. Neither of them would ever let sex come before work.

Saix just shoved him backwards onto one of the beds, crawling over him. "You realize I kind of hate you, right?"

"Nothing better than a good hatefuck," Axel shrugged, pulling his red scrub top off and tossing it aside.

"You are the strangest alpha I've ever met," the surgeon commented as he yanked his pants off of him.

Axel beamed proudly at that comment. "Yes, I know. Now for the love of God, will you shut up and just fuck me already?"

...

He'd barely pulled his scrubs back on when his pager began to vibrate wildly on the hem of his pants. "Looks like the kid is awake."

Saix threw him a confused look. "Why do you care so much about that little omega anyways? I mean, I agree that his alpha is a piece of shit, but he'll be fine."

"I dunno. There's just something about him…"

"Oh? Have you perhaps finally found yourself an omega?"

Axel grimaced. "No! I told you, I don't want one. I'm totally not about that life. Having an omega means settling down and starting a family, and you know that with our crazy schedules, that's practically impossible. That's why half the staff here are betas. They don't have to worry about that instinctive urge to breed."

"I just take it out on you. It satisfies my urges and I know you can't get pregnant. Win-win."

"I just ignore my instinct as much as I can. The only time it gets rough is when I go into rut. Plus this helps a little too. It at least keeps me from getting so obscenely horny all the time."

Saix chuckled. "Glad to be of assistance. But I bet you won't even last a day around that omega before you're reconsidering your entire way of life. Even I have to admit that he's cute."

"I'll take that bet. The only reason I care is because what his alpha did was so fucking wrong. He completely took advantage of the poor kid."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Saix told him, patting him on the shoulder before unlocking the door. "Wait a few minutes before you sneak out."

Axel sighed and slumped down on the bed, thinking about what Saix said. But there was no way he was ready for a mate. He still put his work above everything else, including family. He hadn't seen his parents in… months? And he hardly answered his mom's phone calls. He just didn't have the time for other people in his life. The only reason Demyx was his friend was because they worked so closely together. They'd occasionally grab a beer after a shift, but usually they'd just part ways and go fall into a coma until their next shifts.

When enough time had passed, Axel peeked into the hall to make sure nobody was coming before he slipped out and headed to the omega's room.

"Hey," he spoke from the doorway, giving a little knock on the frame. "How are you feeling?"

Nothing but a blank stare from listless blue eyes.

"Can I come in?"

Again, not a word.

"You don't talk, do you?" he finally asked, stepping into the room and pulling the door shut behind him to block out the noise in the hallway.

The blond omega shook his head.

"But you can hear me, right?" He wondered if the boy was deaf and just reading his lips.

He nodded. He could hear just fine.

"How do you communicate, then?"

The little omega fumbled around on the tray table next to him for his phone, which had been taken out of his pocket before surgery. He pulled up an app and began typing something. _'I usually do this.'_

"Oh! Okay, I can roll with that. Can you tell me your name?"

' _I'm Roxas.'_

Finally he was getting somewhere. "I like that. Do you remember my name, Roxas?"

' _Axel, right? I got it memorized.'_

He laughed a little. "Right, you did. Just like I asked you to."

' _Why do you say that to people?'_

"Well… working this job has taught me that life is short, so I decided that I wanted everybody I meet to remember my name. That way, I'll live on forever in their memories."

' _That's …kinda sad.'_

"Maybe, but it keeps me going. So how are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?"

' _Do you know when my alpha will be back?'_

Axel bristled at his question. "Hopefully never?"

' _Why? I miss him. He had to go to work, but he said you guys would help me.'_

"He dumped you outside like garbage!" Axel exclaimed, startling the boy. "Wait, wait… you're telling me that you're happy with him?"

' _Uh… yeah? He's my alpha. I love him. Why? What's the big deal?'_

The nurse was absolutely dumbfounded. "Roxas, he almost tore your throat out trying to bond with you. He could have very easily killed you."

' _No! He wouldn't do that! Not on purpose. He told me he accidentally bit down too hard, so he brought me here on his way to work. It happens. I'm fine.'_

"You just had surgery," Axel dead-panned, completely shocked at the omega's reaction. "When you got here, you were so scared that you hid in the corner."

' _I don't like meeting new people. I don't leave the house a lot.'_

"I have literally never seen this happen before! This is not normal! He was trying to mutilate you so that no other alphas would ever want you! It's manipulative!"

' _...You need to calm down. It was an accident. He would never do that to me.'_

"If he cared about you, he would have been here with you the whole time. He wouldn't have just dropped you off on his way to work like we're a God damned daycare! How the fuck old are you anyways? Are you even of age?"

' _I'm 24! And you're really overstepping professional boundaries here. I'd like you to leave.'_

Christ. This kid was 24 years old? Seriously? He looked like a teenager. "I'm just trying to help you, Roxas. If you're in an abusive relationship, we can call the police. We can get you out of there. I promise."

' _He doesn't abuse me, and I'd never report him to the police over a silly accident! I wanted to bond with him!'_

Axel groaned in frustration. He might as well be arguing with a brick wall. He'd forgotten that a bonded omega would defend their alpha with their last dying breath. Bonding was like marriage on crack. It tied the two together mentally, physically and emotionally. Meaning that his alpha would have known how distressed the omega was when he arrived, and he still drove off without a fucking care in the world.

He was about to respond when the overwhelming stench of an alpha in rut filled the room, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He watched Roxas' face brighten and knew exactly who was standing behind him. That fucking alpha.

"So, is my little omega all fixed up and ready to go?"

...

 **Author's Note:** _Yeah, yeah, I know you're sick of me. I promise I'll shut up after this. :P I wanted to clarify a couple of things just so there's no confusion. First of all, Axel is a nurse practicioner, so he can prescribe meds, order tests, perform sutures, etc. even though he isn't technically a doctor. It's a small ER in a tiny little town, so they don't often have a large amount of nurses staffed in the ER, unless they predict that it'll be a busy day. They just call for extra help if they need it. If any of you don't know what cardiothorasic means, Saix is a heart surgeon. He often works with small and delicate veins, which is why he was the right surgeon to help Roxas. Also, don't take my of my medical talk too seriously. Everything I know I learned on Grey's Anatomy and The Resident. XD_

 _Roxas is an elective mute, meaning that he chooses not to talk. He hasn't spoken since childhood, and I'm not telling you why yet! But just to be clear, he has the capability to speak and chooses not to. There's no damage to his vocal chords or anything._

 _ **Any guesses on who Roxas' alpha is? I'm curious to know who you think it'll be! Remember to leave a comment below and let me know what you think! Reviews are my lifeblood, and they are what fuels me to want to write more.**_

Thank you so much for reading! Keep an eye out for Chapter Two!

 _Simply Rexene_


End file.
